Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Featured article nominations Hero's Shade Well-written, exhaustive character article, with proper illustration and all. A bit heavy on the theory side, but that's to be expected of such a mysterious character. --AuronKaizer ' 16:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose #A good article, very well-written to be sure. But the theory section ''need's to be revised. If it is seriously revised, I will support it in turn.-- C2' / 16:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments : A bit heavy might be an understatement. I dont think theory sections should be twice as long as the rest of the article but Im not entirely set on opposing it. Oni Link 16:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :They can always be trimmed a bit. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 16:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC)